Being Famous Is Hard
by DIGIKO12
Summary: Model Lucy Heartfilia is now attending high school. Natsu tries to steal her heart before Sting can. Or does the blonde get taken by force?


**Last one! Yay!**

**Chapter 1- Model Student**

* * *

**Normal POV**

A limo pulled up to a small house on Strawberry Street.

"Arigato Capricorn. But, I won't be needing anymore rides" Lucy Heartfilia said to her driver.

"Alright, Lucy-sama. But call me if you need anything. And make sure to get some exercise in." With that, he drove off.

"I am not overweight!" She shouted at the slowly disappearing vehicle. The sudden outburst got a lot of people looking her way and thinking, 'Isn't that Lucy Heartfilia?!'

Let me explain our current situation. Lucy Heartfilia is one of the most famous model's in the world and the heir to the Heartfilia Konzern. She decided to retire from the business world to attend Fairy Tail Academy to meet new people, possibly even experience love. She had never been in a relationship with someone before. But she hopes she won't run into any perverts or get stalked by creeps.

"I guess I had better get ready for school. Hopefully I can make some new friends before class starts." Lucy sighed. "At least the uniform is cute."

It consisted of a white button-up, a yellow vest or a red jacket, a gray skirt for girls and gray slacks for guys. Lucy changed right away and walked towards the academy.

**Natsu POV**

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way." There goes another one of my many fan girls.

"Real smooth, slanty eyes." My friend and rival, Gray Fullbuster said.

"Not like you could do any better, droopy eyes." I replied. I, myself, am Natsu Dragneel. Number one heartthrob of Fairy Tail Academy.

"Wanna go, flame brain?" He gritted through his teeth.

"Anytime, ice princess."

"Stop fighting or Erza will hear you." Gajeel Redfox said. He was my other friend and rival. We immediately stopped and started walking towards our class, 2-A.

"Did you hear Lucy Heartfilia was the new student?" I overheard a group of first year students say. I stopped, and so did the two with me. I pulled one of them aside and asked,

"What did you say?"

"Lucy Heartfilia is the new transfer. No need to get so handsy, Dragneel-senpai. But I also heard that Eucliffe-senpai called her."

"Thanks for the information kouhi." I said and left them alone. "Looks like we're going to look for the transfer." Gray and Gajeel smiled and followed me down the hall.

"How exactly are you going to get Lucy Heartfilia before Sting does?" Gray asked.

"I have my ways. Especially when it comes to beating Sting."

"Gihi. This is going to be interesting."

**Jellal POV**

I was walking through the front yard of the academy with Erza.

"How's fencing practice been?" I asked.

"O-Okay I guess. Finals were this weekend, and we won."

"You should have said so. I would have been happy to go."

"S-Sorry." Erza was cute when she stutters.

"J-Jelly-nii?" I froze. I haven't been called by that name since I was a little kid. And the only person who called me that was...

"L-Lucy-chan?" I turned around in disbelief. There stood my childhood and best friend, Lucy Heartfilia.

"Jelly-nii! It really is you!" Lucy shouted and jumped into my arms.

"I missed you so much, Lucy-chan!" I started to twirl her around, which got alot of angry stares from fangirls and boys.

**Erza POV**

"I missed you so much, Lucy-chan!" Jellal said and spun around said 'Lucy-chan'. He put her down after a couple more spins, he put her down and they stared at each other with bright smiles.

"Um... I think we should be heading to class now." I said, having the intentions to get that blondie away from Jellal.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Jellal said and turned to me. "This is my childhood and best friend, Lucy Heartfilia." That hurt. I always thought I was Jellal's best and childhood friend. Lucy stuck out her hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Erza Scarlet." I smiled warmly and shook her hand.

"We should head to the classroom now. What room are you in Lucy?" Jellal asked.

"2-A." She said as we started walking through the halls.

"That's great! So are we." Jellal said with a big smile. He never smiled like that when we were together. We continued to make small talk while we walked to our destination.

**Natsu POV**

I walked into class 2-A with Gray and Gajeel after searching for Lucy Heartfilia. We ran into the rest of the crew, but thank Kami-sama that Erza wasn't here yet.

"Have any of you seen the new student?" I asked. They all nodded a 'no'.

"Why are you guys looking for her?" Levy asked.

"None of your business, shrimp." Gajeel said and smirked.

"Has Gray-sama fallen in love with her?!" Juvia screeched. Then the door opened.

"Is anyone fighting?! I heard Juvia scream." Erza said with a death glare.

"N-No ma'am!" We shouted.

"Looks like someone beat you to Lucy." Gray whispered in my ear and pointed to Jellal, who was in fact, talking to Lucy.

"We have a new student today so I want all of you on your best behavior." Erza said and pushed Lucy forward.

"Lucy Heartfilia?!" Levy shouted and walked up to her. "I've seen you on so many magazines! You're amazing! I'm Levy McGarden."

"Thank you! Nice to meet you, Levy-chan." Lucy answered with a bright smile.

"Juvia is glad she got someone like you. But you are a love rival! Juvia cannot fully trust Lucy-san." Juvia said and turned away from her.

"Just ignore her. She thinks every girl is a love rival." I whispered in Lucy's ear.

"O-Okay then." She said.

**Lucy POV**

"I'm Gray Fullbuster." A shirtless guy said and held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, but your shirt's missing." I said as I shook his hand.

"Shit!" He shouted and started running around the classroom. A shadow loomed over me and I turned around to face a tall guy with long black hair, red eyes, and piercings.

"Gajeel Redfox." He said gruffly.

"H-Hi." I said awkwardly, than a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"It is an honor to be in the presence of such a famous and beautiful woman such as yourself." An orange haired boy said and kissed my hand. "I'm Loke Celeste."

I blushed and rubbed my eyes when he was suddenly kicked out of the way.

"Don't mind that weirdo. I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said and stuck out his hand with a wide grin. I blushed again and accepted the gesture.

**Unknown POV**

"Should we approach her yet?"

"No. Soon enough I'll make my entrance and steal her from that bastard."

"Best not wait too long. Things could get out of hand."

"I'll distract Natsu-sama from that blonde haired bimbo."

"Of course you would."

* * *

**I wonder if you can guess who was speaking. Or the order of the ST gang. I'll make it a contest! You can pick the plot of a new NaLu story.**


End file.
